roshehafandomcom-20200213-history
Leencon Clockspell
Background "If you've got one heck of a tongue, then you're sure to know one of the greatest cooks in the world today, Leencon Clockspell. This gnome was the student of the late human culinary master, Tianlong, of The Golden Dragon tavern before he forced his way from out of his mentor's shadow with his insatiable thirst to become better. Ironically, Leencon inherited The Golden Dragon when Tianlong's only daughter professed no desire to take over the family business. Growing up, Leencon was often made fun of by his peers for being scrawny, absent-minded, and timid, but his highly inquisitive and studious nature could not be denied. Those pair of emerald eyes would not dim, and with his abundance of energy, he sufficiently catered to his curiosities: magic, clockwork devices, and unexpectedly, cooking. While the study of magic was expected of him, being from a family of wizards known for following the arcane tradition of the School of Transmutation, hence the last name of Clockspell, his passion for the culinary arts didn't reveal itself until he met Tianlong and his daughter. The father-and-daughter tandem opened Leencon's eyes to the wonder of tastes, spices, and even aromas. Since then, and even after Tianlong's death, he has never missed an opportunity to ramble on about the myriads of recipes he adores to no foreseeable end. Leencon would've been contented to spend the rest of his life in The Golden Dragon, truth be told. Yet that insatiable curiosity of his, his need to know and have more, was stronger than he expected it to be. Before long, he found himself in the company of adventurers from a place called Badlands, a place foreign to him, a place where he soon found himself dragged off to by these folks, all stronger, faster, and way more powerful than him, than he'll ever hope to be. What can Leencon bring to the table then? What keeps these hungry, hungry warriors at the table of course!" Appearance Leencon has emerald green eyes, fair hair, and walnut brown skin. He tends to cover his face a lot, though it's never always intentional. You spend days in the kitchen, soups heating up your face, and you're bound to instinctively find something to cover your face. Mannerisms Leencon likes to raise an eyebrow at anything and everything, cross his arms a lot, and once you get him talking about food, there'll be no stopping him. His favorite book is Watcher in the Eye by I. C. Hughes. Leencon's Well of Course After returning from the Lightmare expedition, Leencon spent some time training his proficiency in Enchanter's tools to learn the Enchanting profession. He then created and innovated his magnum opus spell, Leencon's Well of Course. The spell makes him super fast while making those around him super slow, a perfect testament for his choices in battles. Expeditions Jingle all the Way Upon arriving in Ashgate and becoming a member of the Goldhawk Company, Leencon immediately joined up with tiefling warlock Aly'Than Felflame, human monk Lu'Shan Fa, silver dragonborn paladin Sylansmir "Syl" Norixius, and grumpy dwarf wizard Valnir Thundergrudge to help a frightened soldier help a troupe of artisans en route to Ashgate. The party was ambushed by wolves on their way to the artisans but the dwarf made quick work of them. When they reached the artisans, they found out that they were being harassed by a clan of orcs known as the Red Nose Clan. The orcs rode sledges, pulled by worgs with antlers, and had goblins with green pointy hats aiding them. With the help of the dragonborn priestess Colt, the party managed to thin their numbers and defeat their leader Claus, with Leencon getting knocked out. After the battle, the party guided Colt and the artisans back to Ashgate where they will remain to start a new life. During the journey back to Ashgate, Leencon was knocked out a second time during the party's successful attempt to protect the artisans from a lost young Behir. The success of the expedition unlocked the Sanctifying profession through Colt setting up her chapel in Ashgate as well as the option of substituting DTP with gold when crafting items through the caravan of craftsmen/artisans. Valezij's Woe When the Governor of Valezij asked for assistance regarding the supernatural goings-on in the town, Leencon, tiefling warlock Aly'Than Felflame, human cleric Friedhelm Lichtmann, silver dragonborn paladin Sylansmir "Syl" Norixius, and grumpy dwarf wizard Valnir Thundergrudge responded to the request. En route to Valezij, the party was attacked by stone statues after Aly heard strange voices within a magical forest, though Leencon managed to last hit one of the statues after casting Web on them. Afterwards, they encountered corporate goblins who made the rest of their way to Valezij safe and sound. Or so it seemed. At their destination, the party had to sneaking inside Valezij. The party encountered slime creatures, one of which was a guard-goo that ate Aly's memories but was taken down by Leencon. During the encounter, Leencon had mistakenly rendered Syl unable to move after enlarging him in the cramped space. After further investigation, the party later discovered that a mind flayer with an ooze army was behind everything, including people vanishing in the middle of the night and returning with a strange smell. The mind flayer created oblexes to infiltrate the town, targeting the Governor who knew something she shouldn't have. They tracked the mastermind (flayer) into the sewers. Unfortunately, they had to let the villain go in order to ensure the real Governor's safety. Leencon managed to recover a Robe of Eyes fthat the mind flayer had left behind. With the town back in order, the party made their way back to Ashgate, only to get ambushed by gnolls. Leencon was even knocked out during the gnoll ambush due to Valnir's spell misfiring. They did manage to escape their attackers and live to adventure another day. Lightmare With tiefling warlock Aly'Than Felflame deciding to leave Ashgate to search for her mother, Leencon, silver dragonborn paladin Sylansmir "Syl" Norixius, and grumpy dwarf wizard Valnir Thundergrudge recruited newcomers human gunslinger Z von Hammersmark and rock gnome bard Maris Smee to investigate a pleasing blue light that illuminated the sky at night. The group made their way south and eventually discovered ancient ruins containing a mysterious glowing pool, the source of the blue light. Although both newcomers fell prey to the very light's magic, the rest were able to resist and even uncover the truth behind the source of the light and the "religious group" that were actually luring in travelers and beasts alike to exploit. It turned out that the "religious group" was led by a lamia who pretended to be a priestess of Oeda and her jackalware minions, all of which, along with their giant squid monster within the pool, were defeated by the adventurers. Using his Robe of Eyes as well as an invisibility mushroom from Valnir, Leencon was the first to figure out the truth behind the priestess/lamia when he infiltrated her room at the behest of the others. In the end, the gnome wizard received Dixian Mortima's spellbook, the owner of which had been one of the lamia's unfortunate victims whom the group was able to save, and the group took the survivors back to Ashgate as refugees. Lili's Flower Party Leencon joined dragonborn paladin Sylansmir "Syl" Norixius, grumpy dwarf wizard Valnir Thundergrudge, and human gunslinger Z von Hammersmark in attending Lilithander's dinner party. Category:Goldhawks